


We Had Lots of Free Time

by nunaseaweed



Series: Olympiantober 2020 [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Dancing, Flashbacks, Fluff, For Elise - Saint Motel, I swear to god this friendship will end me, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:28:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26901382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nunaseaweed/pseuds/nunaseaweed
Summary: Day 3 - Your Favorite Character
Relationships: Piper McLean & Leo Valdez
Series: Olympiantober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961185
Kudos: 14





	We Had Lots of Free Time

**Author's Note:**

> This time I’m in class lol. Piper and Leo are my favorite characters, so here’s me hardcore on the floor praising their friendship. Ok so they may not have had music nights or any type of chill nights on the Argo, and Piper and Leo may not have known each other since they were 12, but this is cute, so shut up and let me feed you serotonin.

Piper glided past him, following the steps they’d set out for each other years ago without a second thought. Quickly he realized that if she was on the left at this point, he’d be the one picking her up.

“Frick, I haven’t done this in a while. Can I still do it?” he fretted.

She smiled, looking over his shoulder, “You’ve been working in the forges, your strong, I believe in you, stupid.”

“What if I drop you?” Leo joked. The only way he’d drop his best friend is if he went down too.

“Then I’d kick you in the shin, and who's gonna have conversations with Festus then?”

Leo laughed as the piano part started, Piper and him waltzing like she’d taught him three years ago. 

“Woah, Leo can ballroom dance?” Frank called from the dining table where the rest of the seven sat, watching Piper and Leo dance. They’d started music nights not too long ago, deciding they deserved a day in the week where they could just have fun. Since then they’d learned that Percy can rap (very very well and very very fast), Leo was a magnificent tenor, Piper and Leo were hard core directioners, Piper, Leo and Percy were ARMY, and Piper, Annabeth and Frank were huge swifties. Sadly, Hazel and Jason never got to hear much music while in Camp Jupiter, but oh did Leo’s Spotify hack fix that.

“I didn’t just teach him how to sing you know,” Piper responded. 

Frank laughed and Piper started walking back, raising her eyebrows in warning. “Catch me.”

“I won’t drop you.”

“You better not.”

“Would you take a leap of faith already?”

Piper smirked, and Leo barely saw her crossed fingers before she took a running start at him. He lifted her into the air like they’d practiced for years, and set her down with the music, going back to the waltz for the last few lines. 

“I told you I’d catch you”

She laughed, throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him, digging her head into the crook of his shoulder. “Never doubted it for a second Repair Boy.”

“‘Course you didn’t Beauty Queen,” he laughed back.

“How did you do that?” Percy asked in amazement. “That dance was so elaborate.”

“We had a lot of free time at school,” they answered unusion.

The music faded away in the back, just like it did countless other times in their lives. “ _ This one’s for Elise, Norma Jean, Patty Boyd, and Carole King. Holly Woodlawn, Linda Eastman...” _

“ _ Candy Darling, got it started with a song. Ooh~This one’s for Elise, ooh~This one’s for Elise _ ,” thirteen year old Piper sang, laying down on her best friend’s bed while he did his homework.

Leo swirled around in his chair to look at her. “How’d you end up in Wilderness School when you could probably just sing your way into Hollywood?”

“One, didn’t want to. Two, apparently I stole a car,” she responded, rolling over and scrolling through her playlist for 5SOS.

“You did.”

“I swear I just asked for it! And since I asked, it isn’t grand auto theft!” Piper reasoned.

Leo rolled his eyes, “Sure, Beauty Queen.”

Piper laughed at the nickname and then remembered something she’d been meaning to tell him earlier. “Oh my god Leo did you hear that some of the kids in school think we’re dating?”

Leo scrunched his eyebrows. “What? We’re thirteen?”

“Exactly, that’s why it’s so funny to me,” Piper laughed, sitting up straight. “That and the fact that you’re the brother I never had.”

“Yeah,” Leo agreed. “Wait did one of the older kids say that to get on our nerves?”

“Probably,” Piper answered. “So, revenge or ignore?”

Leo smirked, “Is that even a question?”

Piper smiled and hit play on “Don’t Threaten Me With a Good Time”


End file.
